Under The Cherry Tree
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: The story of how Byakuya Kuchiki met his wife Hisana.   He closed his eyes momentarily, making a vow: if he found her he wouldn't let her go again.  Byakuya/Hisana *UPDATED: Thank you Bleached Pikachu*


Lieutenant Byakuya Kuchiki narrowed his eyes, what was he, a member if one of the four noble families doing in the 78th district?

He sighed to himself as he remembered the fateful meeting that assigned him to check on the 78th district.

He stood ramrod straight as he walked the town, looking around in disgust. Suddenly he heard a female voice pleading "please, leave me alone, please"

His sense of chivalry drew him to an alleyway where a petite young woman was cornered by 3 burly men.

"C'mon sweetheart" the biggest said smiling and revealing nasty looking teeth "give us sum sugar" the other me laughed as he advanced and the young woman cowered.

Without hesitation, Byakuya said "scatter" the thugs looked at him and narrowed their eyes.

"Your sword turns inta flowers?" one of the thugs said "what kinda girly power's that?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes "Senbonzakura" the thugs looked confused as the flower petals surrounded them.

Moments later all that was left were blood spatters on the ground and walls and a single gold tooth.

Byakuya studied the damage coolly and went over to the girl who flinched away "are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded violet eyes wide with apprehension.

Something about the petite girl endeared her to Byakuya. She looked so terrified and not suited for life on the streets like this.

"What is your name?" he asked and she peered out through a strand of black hair "Hisana" she whispered "Hisana…" her name fit her, petite with porcelain skin contrasting with her black hair and wide violet eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" he helped her stand up breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms as she shook her head "no, you saved me just in time" she whispered smiling gratefully at him.

That smile caused Byakuya's heart to race…something he had never experienced before

"Well I am glad you are okay" he said hastily turning to leave. Hisana's soft voice whispered over him "what is your name?" she asked politely.

Byakuya didn't turn around "I am Lieutenant Byakuya Kuchiki head of the Kuchiki clan" he said before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Hisana stared after him "Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya continued to return to Inuzuri, the 78th district during his duties but he couldn't help looking for Hisana.

Every now and then he would catch a glimpse of what he thought was her but it would turn out to be someone else.

A week before his division was to be transferred to a new district he saw her.

She walked with a distinctly regal posture and looked rather out of place. She was well-groomed and her clothes, despite being rather ragged, were clean.

Byakuya watched as she stumbled and fell.

People walking past didn't even notice she was there. Some would kick her and others would step on her yet no apologies were heard.

He decided to help her, hurrying over he picked her up "we meet again Hisana-chan" he said and she blinked owlishly "Kuchiki-sama" she said inclining her head "thank you again"

She laughed softly "every time we meet I always seem to be in trouble don't I?" Byakuya agreed but smiled "if you were not always in trouble I would not have to help you" she blinked softly "thank you for helping me though" she said.

That started a whirlwind relationship. Hisana and Byakuya quickly grew close despite the mutterings of the Kuchiki clan household.

Byakuya puzzled over this new feeling he had when he would look at the petite girl. Right now, sitting under a cherry blossom tree, he couldn't help but watch her lying on the soft grass surrounded by the fragrant blossoms.

She always looked so sad to him, it was an undercurrent of emotion but it was there. Especially when it was silent, she would get this faraway look in her large eyes, a look of sorrow and loss.

Byakuya couldn't help but wonder what had happened in her past to give her such a look.

A year had passed wherein the two had grown close. They tentatively began to test the waters of a relationship when Hisana went missing.

Byakuya spent the winter looking for her. He traveled throughout Rukongai trying to find the girl he had grown to love.

It was a cold January morning; he was walking through the 78th district again searching for the lost girl. He closed his eyes momentarily, making a vow: if he found her he wouldn't let her go again.

Almost immediately after he opened his eyes he heard a cough. Hurrying over to the sound, praying it was her.

Sure enough, Hisana was lying on her side in an alley, coughing and shivering. Byakuya hurried over to her and gently picked her up "Bya…kuya-sama?" she coughed "it is okay now, Hisana-chan, I am here"

He wrapped the small form in his cloak and used shunpo to get back to the Kuchiki manor, ordering the servants to prepare a warm bath and clean clothes for her.

It was touch and go for a few weeks but eventually Hisana was showing signs of getting better. When she was almost completely well, Hisana and Byakuya were walking through the Kuchiki manor's garden.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" she said looking up at him "thank you for everything" Byakuya inclined his head "I am glad to see you are so much better" he said warmly.

"Hisana-sama" he stopped and Hisana blushed at the change in honorifics and looked at him confused "yes Byakuya-sama?" "I made a promise" he began looking at the flowering cherry blossoms "I made a promise when I found you…that if I found you I would not lose you again"

Hisana blushed "Byakuya-sama…" she whispered and Byakuya continued "and I am now going to fulfill that promise"

Byakuya got down on one knee, he was only an inch shorter than Hisana in this position "Hisana-sama" he took her hands "I would like you to become the lady of the Kuchiki clan…and my wife"

Hisana's eyes widened as she looked at the man on his knees in front of her. "Byakuya-sama" she said in wonder "of course I will" she said kissing him "of course I will"

_Epilogue_

Unfortunately, that cold she got while looking for her sister stayed with Hisana who never truly got well. In the spring of her fifth year as Lady Hisana Kuchiki, she passed away under a cherry tree. Byakuya found and adopted her little sister Rukia as his sister because of his promise to her and he never stopped loving the petite, porcelain skinned 'commoner' who captured his heart.


End file.
